Forever
by Szayel Bunny
Summary: Lithuania is being kept awake with worry, but Poland knows the words to sooth him.


Lithuania could quiet figure out what was keeping him awake. Normally he had no trouble drifting off to sleep, especially since he was away from Russia and back with Poland. He might not be what most considered comforting, but he had grown so attached to the spacey blond that he couldn't think of ever being without him again. He caused him so much stress during the day, but when he smiled at him, he remembered exactly what drew him to him. There was something underneath what everyone else saw. It was well hidden, but it was defiantly alluring.

Maybe it was that allure that was keeping him awake at the moment. The idea that he could be gone in a heartbeat…for some reason the thought had been on his mind recently. They had both seen Nations up and disappear. No one fully knew what it meant…but everyone treated it as death. After all, very few actually came back after they disappeared. With how Poland was, it was almost a miracle he had made it as long as he did. He didn't get along well with the others, it seemed.

Hell, he had even battles against him and he was his best friend. He could probably find the scars he had left on the man if he tried. He had left his fair amount of scars on him as well, though. They both laughed them off when they talked about them, neither wanting to talk about their bloody past. It wasn't what loving couples did after all. But at times like these, he couldn't help but think about it.

They could both take a lot of damage…but what would happen when one of them reached their limit? What would become of the one that was left behind? Poland had only seemed to be ok with Lithuania gone as long as he had gotten to talk to him and see him every now and than. He himself had only managed to survive without his best friend by seeing him occasionally and by concentrating on what hew would say to him once he was free. Of course, those things he thought he would say had died on his tongue the moment that he saw how genuinely nervous he had seemed about the reuniting.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Poland shift and push at his chest. "Liet, like, what are you doing?" he grumbled, looking up at him and pouting. Lithuania was confused for a moment before he realized his grip on the smaller nation had tightened. He must have been trying to protect him, he thought.

"Don't worry about it." Lithuania said and smiled at him gently. "I was just thinking."

"About what? It's totally late!" Poland said, still pouting at him. He sighed and hugged him close, nuzzling him slightly.

"What would you do if I died?" he asked.

"I totally wouldn't be sad if that is, like, what you're getting at." Poland responded. Lithuania looked at him, shocked and hurt by his answer. "Like, why would I be sad? I'm totally going to be with you." He said looking at him, still incredibly confused as to where this question had come from.

"W-what do you mean?" Lithuania asked, taken aback by his answer.

Poland whined and snuggled him. "If you die, I'm totally going to be with you. I'm, like, totally not going to leave you again." He said. "And if I, like, go first, I'll totally wait for you. Death is totally not sad when you, like, have someone with you." He sighed, nuzzling him.

"But what if there isn't anything after death?" Lithuania asked as he slowly processed that Poland was actually taking this seriously.

Poland hesitated than shrugged. "There totally has to be something. Maybe, like, not Heaven or Hell, or stuff like that, but we will, like, totally be together always even if we are, like, ghosts. Even, like, if we just wander in blackness for, like, ever, than at least we'll totally still be together." He said. He sighed and looked up at Lithuania pathetically. "Can we please, like, totally get back to sleep?" he whined.

Lithuania nodded and Poland grumbled grumpily about how late it was and snuggled against him. Lithuania, however, watched the blond until he fell asleep. He smiled a little and snuggled him. "I love you so much….I'll wait for you too." He muttered, hugging him tight.

* * *

Its just fluff...nothing special. Not the best, but its not my worst. Thank you for reading. :|


End file.
